Hurt But Not Broken (Revised and Revamped)
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: The NEW sequel to Shield Precious People, the original Hurt But Not Broken is still up. AJ and Dean attempt to make their lives normal again, but with AJ back on the road again, life seems to become anything but simple. Rating MAY change.


Back Home

It had been AJ's choice if she wanted to wrestle again; to which she had happily told her boss 'Yes'. But it was a matter of when it would happen that had concerned not only AJ, but everyone around her. There was still the mental trauma of her former partner and a fellow diva teaming up, cruelly and soullessly destroying the life that was inside of her. That kind of shit was saved for movies and horror novels; no one ever thought it would be real life.

Apart from being a wrestler, AJ wanted a family, in a stable home, not like the home she grew up in back in Jersey. She was certain that Dean felt the same way, but she didn't approach him about what had happened nearly a year ago. The first times she did he would excuse himself from her presence, she knew he was having emotional breakdowns, but didn't want her to see him cry.

About three months after everything happened, Dean and AJ decided to move in together, which wasn't much of a change from their lives since they did already live together; the move in made it official. Dean packed his belongings, and sold or gave away anything he didn't need from Vegas, the pair had picked a nice place on the beach front with a nice quiet street in Florida. AJ loved the beach.

Something funny happened between the pair, they had laid plastic over all their furniture, and tape over the edges of their lights and switches when AJ got paint all over her face. They had been painting the guest bedroom a light blue colour.

"Aw, look at you!" Dean had a fake pout on his face and AJ launched herself at him, toppling the two of them over with a _thud_. AJ landed above Dean, giggling when she realised what happened. She went to say something, some corny joke or quip, when Dean's lips pressed onto hers; she couldn't remember what she was going to say as all thoughts left her head.

"Wow," she whispered, it had been a while since they had had a nice moment together that wasn't filled with tension. She looked at the right side of his face, just near his nose. "I got paint on you."

Dean rolled the over, his elbows resting near her shoulders. He smiled, a genuine, nice smile that was just pure happiness. That was something he hadn't done in a while.

"Marry me?" He asked so softly AJ barely heard it. When the question registered, she looked up at him with a questioning expression.

"I think the paint fumes are getting to you." She felt her lips turn upwards, regardless. "You asked me, like, three months ago."

"I felt like asking again, somewhere more private and intimate." Oh yeah, this was intimate.

"Well, in that case," AJ cupped Dean's face in her hands, bringing his face down to meet hers. She felt Dean's body shift more onto hers, during their kiss. Breathing in slowly, and finding his eyes, she answered, "Yes… again."

AJ didn't know how they ended up in their bedroom (they had already painted this room, mostly fixing up where the previous owners had left black marks on the walls, which resulted in the couple painting the whole thing), but she was complaining. Especially not when he started moving his hands to all the right places that made writhe under him.

The smartass flashed a smirk at her when she moaned as he kissed her stomach.

XXXX

WWE had offered counselling for the couple, both couples and one on one counselling. Both took the offer up. Dean did seem reluctant to do it, but gentle prodding from Seth had persuaded him enough. If only for AJ, he'd go and talk to some stupid shrink. Turns out the stupid shrink knew _some_ things.

The man had even shared some very _personal_ information about his own life. The man's first wife had miscarried three times before they had their child together; she died during childbirth. Dean never told AJ that fact, he knew about the confidence of the meetings, and that was something he wouldn't bring up to his fiancée.

The shrink proposed that before AJ get back to work, she go to the doctors, not any of the WWE paid doctors for a physical check-up, but to see if her body could handle carrying a baby to full term. There was some chance that since AJ didn't have her baby, she may be able to even conceive again, how small or true the shrink's word were, Dean didn't know, but that was stuck in his head.

AJ's face paled when he mentioned it over dinner that night.

 _ **A.N. Alright, short chapter, but this is what I've wanted to do for a while. Fair warning, these chapters may not be as long as the original version, but with how far I have come with my writing, it's the substance that's in the chapters, not the length anymore. This chapter was just a test to see how people will gauge it, I'm leaving the original up for people to view, but also to compare against this one if you wish.**_

 _ **This will (hopefully) be the final piece I write for today, since this is the 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **creative thing I written today! I will be changing a lot about this version, for instance, I'm using stage names, not real names anymore, using real names makes me uncomfortable now. Feel free to throw ideas my way, since I am making this different altogether, seriously I plan on changing heaps about this story (This includes the actual story, and how many chapter will be in it). Usually I prefer these ideas in PMs, so that way they won't be spoiled, but do what is comfortable.**_

 _ **As always, I'll be seeing you all in the next bit of fiction I write.**_

 _ **PS, this will be a exclusive for now.**_


End file.
